The Legend of Menma Uzumaki
by Menmanator
Summary: The story doesn't start in the world of Naruto, it starts in our world where a young Paramedic gets a chance at a new life. From Adam Parker to Menma Uzumaki, Menma will have to learn to survive in this new world while pursuing his mission. Find and kill Obito Uchiha before the war begins. Enter The Legend of Menma Uzumaki as he leads Team 7 to greatness. Please Review.
1. Menma's Calling

**The Legend of Menma**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters and lore belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Menma's personality is that of my OC who ironically happens to myself.

This is my first fan fiction so please try to be nice, although I will accept any advice and/ or productive criticism.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

'_**Biju Thoughts'**_

"**Biju Speaking"**

**Chapter #1 Menma's Calling**

This isn't a story about some great leader, or some junk about love and peace. This is a story about a hero's new chance at life in a world he is unfamiliar with, this story is about Adam Parker; a twenty year old young man who works as an Advanced Care Paramedic at the hospital in town. Although he worked as a healer, he was much more passionate about martial arts. Within the past five years he's earned master level in three different martial arts. His first was in Taekwondo, a martial art centered around swift, powerful kicks. The second was Muay Thai, a clinching martial art with eight points of attack. Finally his last martial art was Jeet Kune Do, a martial art created by the late Bruce Lee to be able to counter all incoming attacks, translated to 'Art of the Intercepting Fist'. We begin our story at 12:37 am.

* * *

Adam grabbed his paramedic duffle bag and slung the decently weighted bag over his left shoulder, waving goodbye to the remaining nurses and doctors before exiting out of the Ambulance parking lot. The night was hot and muggy, a thick fog began rolling in from the North of Adam as he reached into his black leather jacket pocket, pulling out a bic lighter and a twenty pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up he replaced his smoking utensils back into his pocket before looking forward once again. Turning the corner, he walked into the alleyway he always took to get home but this time was different. The street lamps in the alleyway suddenly went dark the moment he set foot into the alleyway. He stopped walking, looking around himself trying to find the source of the power outage; finding nothing he shrugged and turned to continue walking, except a cloaked figure now blocked his path. The man wore a spiraled white mask with three comma shaped eye holes, one located at the forehead, and a purplish blue longcoat. He stood with a sense of confidence and power that intimidated Adam slightly, "Who're you? What can I do for you?" Adam asked, slowly placing his bag on the ground beside him. The man looked at Adam, down at his bag and then back up to Adam again, "Who I am isn't important at this moment, what you can do for me however is very important. Tell me, if you could have a different life, any life at all, but you could never return to your old life, would you take the chance?" The question confused Adam greatly, but he'd heard the same question many times before repeated over and over in his head. Adam nodded in confirmation, picking his bag back up and swinging it back over his shoulder, "Yes, I would take the chance." The man nodded and raised his hand to Adam's forehead. As soon as his hand made contact, they both disappeared into thin air, appearing again on a floating cube in a world with nothing but floating cubes of matter. Adam looked around frantically before leaning over and throwing up over the side of the cube, "What the hell?! What was that?! Where are we?!" Adam glared at the masked man who merely chuckled, "We are in a world of my making, come forth and I'll explain farther," Adam listened to the man and approached him slowly, the moment he was within arm's reach, the man placed his hand on his forehead again and a rush of information came to Adam. Images and memories burned into Adam's memory as he absorbed all the information given to him before falling to his knees and dry heaving bile from his stomach, holding his head in tremendous pain, "Why…. Why are you doing this to me?" Slowly and shakily pulling himself to his feet, Adam looked around again and suddenly more of what was happening was starting to make sense. The masked man reached up and removed his mask, revealing a face severely scarred on the right side with a single blood red eye with the same comma design as his mask as well as the regular pupil on the same side, his left eye was closed and he had yet to open it since their meeting, "The Sharingan…" Adam pondered his words a moment, trying to make sense of them, _'How did I know that? What is a Sharingan?', _"Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Obito Uchiha, I was once the cause of my world becoming nothing more than a shadow of its former self, and now I want to change what I had done. I hurt hundreds, thousands of people and have killed many more in my time, now I must make amends." Without warning, Obito reached out and tore Adam's right eye from its socket and out of his skull, blood splashed the floor as Adam held his empty bleeding socket, screaming in terrible pain. Adam started to back away but he slipped on his own blood and fell to the floor, "Do not be scared Adam, I am giving you all I can give for you to survive in your new world," Kneeling down, Obito reached up to the right side of his face and pulled his own eye from its socket, he motioned for Adam to move his hand and he obeyed slowly, his hand shaking, "This will hurt a bit, please try to stay calm." Obito placed the eye into Adam's socket, a green glow surrounding his right hand as he ran his fingers around Adam's newly transplanted eye. After the transplant was complete, a change began. Instead of pain, Adam felt nothing but a burning passion, a dream he'd never had before, to be Hokage. His hair went from a subtle brown to a jet black, spiking wildly in all directions. His left eye changed from gray to blue, feral whisker markings appeared on his cheeks and he swore he could feel his canine teeth extending. Finally his face and form changed as well to that of a different person. Obito stood and looked upon his work, closing his remaining bleeding socket he smiled before he began to fall backward, slowly letting death embrace him. Adam reacted quickly and caught Obito before he hit the ground, looking down at the man confused, "What's happening to you?" Suddenly, Adam's envisioned this moment as if he were holding his dying father in his arms and suddenly began to cry. A single tear fell from Adam's eyes and hit Obito's face softly which brought about another smile, "You're crying on a monsters behalf, you truly are an amazing man Adam." Adam growled in frustration before asking again, "What is happening to you Obito?!" Obito sighed before responding, "I used the last of my life force to implant my eye and reshape your form, which was the cost of the jutsu I used to do so." Adam looked down upon Obito in surprise before Obito began to laugh, "Do not despair Adam, for you will be the hero who saves my world from… me, I look forward to seeing you again… in the past…"

* * *

A blinding white light flashed suddenly and when the light disappeared, Obito was nowhere to be found and Adam looked upon the mossy ground he knelt on. One last message repeated over and over in Adam's mind, given to him by Obito, _'your new name is Menma Uzumaki, your home is the Ninja Leaf Village Konoha, find Naruto Uzumaki, you are one of the last remaining members of his family.' _Groaning getting up, Menma took his surroundings in slowly, looking for a clearing, road or path of some sort to follow. Finding the path to the road, Menma walked to the road slowly, turning his head left from right, searching for this 'Leaf Village'. Without any success, Menma decided to go left and see where it took him. Running through the information Obito had transferred to Menma, he began picking through the important information about this world. Apparently, in this world, technology went a different direction and most things in his world don't exist here, however a lot of his world was also in this one, namely communication technology and media. In this world, people used something called jutsu and chakra to fight their battles, and from the information Menma was given, he figured out that he already knew six jutsu and how to use them which may come in handy later on. He also discovered he had near infinite levels of chakra to use jutsu, which he suspected was not very common in this world. After about three hours of walking, Menma began to see a gate in the distance, being a little excited now, Menma began running for the gate, pumping a little bit of chakra into his feet to increase his speed. Little did he know, he added too much chakra into the technique, increasing his speed to atmospheric re-entry speeds. Blasting past the open gates and sending the two chuunin guards on duty flying back into the back wall of their small guard post shack, "Holy shit who was that?" Izumo asked Kotetsu who just shrugged in response, "If he were showing any hostility, the ANBU would have been here immidately so I guess it's nothing to worry about," Izumo nodded in understanding before sitting back down.

* * *

Menma, just realizing how fast he was going, slowed to a stop infront of what looked like a school but with training equipment and weapons. There was a small wooden swing attached to a tree with a small, sad looking orange jumpsuit wearing boy sitting on it, just watching the other kids be picked up and congratulated on graduating by their parents. Menma found this sad and very curious so he decided to go talk to the boy. "Hey kid? Whats up? Why aren't you celebrating graduating?" Menma smiled at the young boy and suddenly noticed the whisker markings on his cheeks, _'This must be Naruto, the boy Obito spoke of'._ "What'sit to you? It's not like you actually care or anything," Naruto shrunk away from Menma, not even meeting his eyes, "Well when a child is sad, it's an adults responsibility to ask why and do what they can to make them feel better again, and you look pretty sad to me." Naruto looked up at Menma with accusing eyes in which Menma just smiled. Naruto looked back out infront of himself once more, "I failed the graduation exam….again.." A shadow cast over the top of Naruto's face as he said it and Menma sighed in reply, "How did you fail? I am a shinobi so maybe I could help you?" Naruto suddenly looked at Menma and screamed in surprise, "What's with your right eye?! It's all red and stuff!" Naruto jumped out of the swing and started waving his arms around to try and improve upon his point. Menma crossed his arms and looked at Naruto pointedly, "I offered my help to you, it'd be a little rude not to at least take my offer into consideration." Naruto yelled and held his head, "Too many big words!" Menma sighed, "Alright, my right eye is whats called the Sharingan, the Uchiha family's doujutsu kekkai genkai." Naruto looked down between his feet, "You'd better find Sasuke-teme then, he's a Uchiha so you can teach him easy… Im just the dead last." Menma wacked Naruto upside the head in which he responded by turning around and trying to hit him back, to which he was nowhere near successful, "What was that for?!" Menma glared down at Naruto with his creepiest, most terrifying look he could muster, "Are you gonna shut up and accept my help or not," Naruto trembled a little before nodding his head, "The reason I failed was because I can't get this damn clone jutsu right," Menma gave him a pointed look, "Language…" Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance, "Alright, try and make a bushin, I'll watch with my Sharingan to see what you do wrong with it ok?" Naruto nodded in confirmation before charging much too much chakra into the jutsu before performing it, it came out like a deformed looking toad person. Menma burst into laughter, tears running down his face and Naruto just glared at him, "It's not funny, I can't do it!" Menma calmed down and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, the contact made him flinch, Menma smiled at his blond mini me and began to explain, "Im laughing because the same reason I can't do bushin is the same as yours." Naruto's eyes widened, "You can't do bushin either?" Menma shook his head, "I have too much chakra to control, same as you," Naruto looked confused, "I have too much chakra?" Menma nodded, "Definitely more than Sasuke-_teme _by far, can see the Uchiha compound from here, he doesn't even have half your chakra." Naruto's face burst into a gigantic smile and he ran and hugged Menma, "Really? I have more than the teme? This is awesome!" Menma coughed in embarrassment and Naruto's face went red and he let go, "It's ok. Now, the jutsu Im about to…." Menma looked around, everyone had left, "The jutsu I am about to teach you is LIKE the bushin but instead creates actual clones, solid clones to fight and gather information. The user of the jutsu can learn all their clone learns once they dispel so it's a very useful jutsu indeed." Naruto's eye sparkled at the prospect of learning this new jutsu, "Ok ok teach me already! Dattebayo!" Menma nodded to confirm and placed both his middle and index fingers in a cross formation, an upright tiger handseal with a sideways one behind it, focusing his chakra into his shadow, his shadow took the shape of five separate Menma's as he performed the shadow clone technique, "See? All you have to do is focus chakra into your shadow and then imagine splitting your shadow into however many parts you can. However, the shadow clone splits your chakra evenly between the clones so this jutsu can potentially be very dangerous, I don't want you to overdo it ok?" Naruto nodded and smiled before trying the jutsu himself, nothing happened, "Try again."

After three hours of solid training, Naruto finally had the jutsu down pat, which was faster then Menma _remembers_ he himself getting it down, "Yatta! I finally have a new jutsu!" Naruto was jumping for joy with what little energy he had left, Menma smiled and began walking in the direction of a motel, "Hey! I never got your name!" Naruto screamed after Menma, "It's Menma! I look forward to training you again kit!" Menma waved good bye before turning the corner and disappearing into the shadows of the night.

* * *

The third sat at his office desk and examined his crystal ball, monitoring Menma's movements, he was very curious as to why this strange shinobi would choose to help young Naruto of his own free will, "What is your plans for him… Menma?" The silence was a little deafening for a moment before a voice in the darkness responded, "Whatever do you mean Hokage-sama? The Third turned around to the front of his desk and met face to face with Menma himself, "Menma, you used shadow clone to divert my attention didn't you?" Menma had a big foxy grin on his face, much like Naruto's, "Guilty. So, Hokage-sama, I have a request for you." The third nodded his head for Menma to continue, "I would like to know who you planned for Naruto's sensei to be?" Sarutobi gave him a pointed look, "Naruto failed his graduation exam Menma he…" Menma looked confused, "You saw him perform shadow clone, I know you did… Naruto has so much potential he…" Sarutobi chuckled slightly, "You have your answer Menma, I originally wanted to have Kakashi Hatake train his team but you also have a Sharingan eye so you're just as qualified to train our last Uchiha aswell." Menma nodded in understanding before looking at him weird, "You don't want to test my skill?" The third hokage shook his head, "I am a Kage young Uzumaki, I know the power of another shinobi just by observing his movements, and you're more than qualified as a Jonin of the leaf. Plus your teaching style is very much suited for you're younger family member." Menma looked very much surprised, "How did you know I was Uzumaki?" Sarutobi stepped back from behind his desk and pointed at the spot where Menma was standing,he looked with his Sharingan and found that there was a seal there, "I wasn't entirely sure if you were Uzumaki or not but my sensory ANBU noted that you have enormous chakra reserves, they say they say it even rivals my chakra. The whisker markings suggest you are a container much like Naruto, maybe even for the same beast, although that would be impossible seeing as the other half of the Kyuubi was sealed with our late fourth Hokage, unless another seal master…no" While the third Hokage was pondering his thoughts, Menma cut his thumb with a kunai and placed the blood on the seal. The seal was released and what came about from it was a complete medical report on Menma, he picked it up and placed it on the Hokage's desk, smiling at him, "This may clear things up." The hokage read the report and his face drained of colour, "It says here your DNA matched Naruto's perfectly, but of that of a twenty year old man not a twelve year old child, how can this be?" Menma began to explain to him what happened, how he got here, how he knew what he knew and finally how he had gotten the Sharingan, "But Menma, Obito Uchiha has been dead for many years, the man you saw couldn't have been him," Menma shook his head, "Trust me, he was Obito, the memories he gave me knew that much but I can't tell you where he is now or what he's planning, all I know is he is responsible for a great sorrow in the years to come. That's why I was sent here, to prevent whatever he's going to do." Sarutobi nodded in confirmation, "Alright, very well, thank you for being honest with me Menma, or should I call you Adam," Menma chuckled, "That life is gone, I am Menma Uzumaki now."


	2. Enter Team 7

**The Legend of Menma Uzumaki**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters and lore belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Menma's personality is that of my OC who ironically happens to be myself.

Hey again, I know it's pretty soon after the first chapter but I just couldn't just stop writing just yet. In this chapter we'll have the bell test and we'll MAYBE get to see some of Menma's jutsu finally. I may start the Wave arc mission soon or maybe even in this chapter who knows, just to let everyone know, Im making Sasuke much kinder and understanding in this fic, there are multiple ways traumatic events can effect a person. Please Review, need feedback.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

'**_Biju Thoughts'_**

"**Biju Speaking"**

**Chapter #2 Enter Team 7**

After his meeting with the Hokage, the kind old man had leant Menma a few hundred ryo for some ninja gear while also giving him his headband and Jonin vest. Tying the headband to his left arm for now; currently, he was reviewing the directions the Hokage had given him to the Shinobi section to the market district and was at this moment very confused with the directions. The lines didn't follow the streets but the rooftops instead. Suddenly he came to a realization, _'I am a damn ninja, I can jump from roof to roof with ease.' _Menma pumped chakra into his legs and took off like a bullet, controlling his speed at supersonic speeds, unfortunately the sonic boom broke several windows after he'd surpassed the speed of sound and many angry civilian's shouted after him in which he only laughed in response.

Within seconds, he stood at the entrance to the shinobi section to the market district. He showed his headband on his arm to the chuunin guard in which the guard stepped aside to let him pass. Stepping into the district, he gazed in wonder at all the weapons and gear available for shinobi and decided to first find some black dye to dye his jonin vest. After an hour of looking around, Menma had bought the dye, a pair of both black and red leather chakra metal studded wraps to go on his shins and forearms, a pair of black ninja sandles, several pairs of black shinobi pants, skin tight black tank tops and a jet black trench coat with a white fur lining around the neck and edge of the hood to the coat, the coat was made of a special material that hardened when chakra was focused into it. Finally, Menma began his weapons shopping, picking up two black hip pouches and a pair of shuriken holsters for his thighs. He bought three scrolls of fifty kunai and three scrolls of fifty shuriken, the shuriken were just regular but the kunai varied from smoke bomb, to explosive to regular. With only two hundred ryo left, Menma decided to just look around until he had to meet his new team.

Something caught Menma's eye in the window to a custom weapons shop and he decided that he might go ask the shore manager the price of said weapon. Walking into the shop, he was greeted by a young girl with buns in her hair, "Hello there! My name is Tenten, welcome to our shop, what can I do for you?" Menma proceed to walk to the front desk and ask his questions, "How much is that zanbato behind you?" The sword had a four and a half foot blade, a foot wide, two inches thick of what looked like blackened steel. The blade had a dual edge, a foot and a half long handle with no guard and a wrist sized ring at the end of the handle and had no curve. "This sword you ask? Well you see, it's not exactly for sale. This sword is one of the sentient weapons of old, a living weapon. Sentient weapons choose their master not the other way around, but if you'd like to see if it chooses you I'd be happy to take it down." Menma nodded and Tenten did just that, handing the zanbato over to Menma. The sword, despite its enormous size, weighed little more than a dagger, but nothing else remarkable happened, "Well it looks like the sword has chosen its master. Anyone who has every touched the sword has had their chakra drained almost immediately and by the looks of it, you still have your chakra." Menma nodded in understanding before Tenten placed a sealing scroll on the table and unraveled it, "Place your strongest hand on the scroll," He did so and in a matter of seconds the seal transferred from the scroll to the underside of his forearm. He lifted his right sleeve and looked at the seal, "The seal is meant to act as the sheath to the blade, since we don't make sheaths for zanbato swords, we have a small stock of sealing scrolls made by Jiraya of the Sannin." Keeping his confusion to himself, Menma opened the seal and sealed his sword away into, "Thank you Tenten for this amazing gift, I'll never forget it," After that was said he left for training ground seven. Tenten waved goodbye before looking at the two hundred ryo Menma left on the counter, "Wait! You forgot your money…" But he was already gone.

Naruto stood up from his seat beside Sasuke and pointed at him accusingly while looking at Iruka, "Why do I have to be on a team with THAT teme?! Im a much better ninja than he is!" He pointed his thumb at his shinobi headband Iruka had delivered to his house this morning. Iruka sighed and shook his head, "Naruto, you got the lowest marks in the class, while Sasuke here had the highest. That's how it works, the rookie of the year is always placed with the lowest scoring student of the class," Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms with a pout, while Sasuke glanced over at him and sighed, "Hey dobe, stop looking so upset. At least you passed this time." Naruto leaned into his arms and grumbled something Sasuke couldn't hear to which Sakura; who was sitting on Sasuke's other side, responded by throwing a pencil at the side of Naruto's head, "Shut up baka! Sasuke's much better than you! Right Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at her for a brief moment before returning to looking out in front, his chin resting on the tops of his hands, "You're annoying," Sakura deflated at the sound of his comment while finally the last team was being declared, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Menma Uzumaki, wait here all of you and your sensei will be here to pick you up." Naruto's head shot up with a great big smile was plastered on his face; he jumped up and down excitedly throwing his fist in the air, "Yatta! Menma is my sensei!" Sasuke, who had noticed his last name was the same as Naruto's, grabbed Naruto's shoulder and sat him back down, "Since you obviously know our sensei, can you please enlighten us as to how you two may be related? Iruka-sensei just said Menma _Uzumaki_ dobe, pay more attention will ya?" Naruto pondered all that Sasuke said in his head before making his response, "I… I never knew that he was an Uzumaki, I never asked." Sakura decided to but in and make a comment of her own, "Hey guys, everyone is gone, were the only one's waiting now." Suddenly, a tapping could be heard from the window. All three of the genin looked and found Menma waving outside the window before letting himself in through said entrance, "Yo, meet me on the roof and Naruto?" Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, "We'll talk later, and now follow me." Noticing his Sharingan, Sasuke, with a hurt and angry expression, was about to voice his concerns when Naruto shoved him for his attention and shook his head as if to say not yet; Sasuke responded by shoving him back just as they started to make their way through the roof doors. Menma sat down on a bench by the edge of the roof and turned to face his new students, "Ok, now, how bout we get to know each other a little better. I want to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, and obviously, your names. I'll start, my name is Menma Uzumaki, I like training in all forms of shinobi combat, partying on weekends and smoking, I dislike dishonor and disloyalty, my hobbies are training, reading, swimming, drinking and smoking and my dream is to one day be Hokage." Everything else Menma said was true but his dream, it's like he was on autopilot when he said it, like it was but wasn't him and it felt strange. "Now whiskers, your turn." Naruto pointed at Menma accusingly, "Look who's talking about whiskers cat face!" Menma facepalmed and waved his hand for Naruto to continue, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training and pulling pranks! I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and traitors! My dream is to one day be the greatest Hokage that ever lived! Then the villagers will have to acknowledge me!" Menma gazed at Naruto with a look of sadness before moving on, "Emo, your turn," Sasuke growled at the emo comment before giving his answer, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like training and tomatos, I dislike slackers and sweet things, my hobbies are training and archery, my dream; no my ambition is to find and kill and certain man and eventually restore my clan to its former glory." Menma nodded in approval, "Very good, although it's not my business, revenge is never the answer, justice is. You bring that man to justice and you make him pay, but you never forget your friends have your back alright?" Menma gave Sasuke a pointed look and Sasuke just nodded, turning away, "Now you.." Sakura jumped to it, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are," She looked at Sasuke and giggled, "My dislikes are Naruto, my hobbies are planning for the future and my dream is…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled, all the guys deadpanned. "Anyways, tomorrow I will be testing your aptitude as a team; if you fail you will all be sent back to the academy." The shocked expressions on their faces sent Menma rolling in laughter. Naruto stood and screamed, "What do you mean sent back?! We passed the genin exams!" Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement, "Well, this is my test to see if you have what it takes. I alone will decide if you're cut out to be shinobi. Now all of you get some rest, and make sure you eat breakfast, a shinobi should never go without food before training, and I'll see you all at 5 am tomorrow." With that, Menma got up from his sitting position and jumped from the roof and into the alleyway below. His students looked out over the edge of the roof to find nothing but trash in the alleyway, their sensei was gone already. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura with a bright smile, resting his hands behind his head, "So now that we're a team and all, maybe we can all go for ramen or something!" Sakura grimaced at the idea, "As if baka!" With that, she stormed off leaving Naruto deflated. Sasuke's response however, was surpisingly much nicer, "Sorry dobe, I have training to catch up on, but maybe next time alright? Uchiha have to eat too ya know what I mean?" With a slight grin he turned around and followed the path their sensei took, leaving Naruto alone on the roof.

Naruto had left the roof and was currently walking home in a sulk, kicking stones around with his hands in his pockets, passing villagers either ignoring him or giving him deathly glares, _'Why do I always have to be left alone, even Menma-Sensei left and he promised to explain some things and stuff.' _Not paying much attention, Naruto ended up bumping into his sensei himself, standing infront of Naruto's apartment building, "Hey kid, you ready for some answers? Or do you want to pack first?" Naruto gave his sensei a strange look and he just laughed, "What? We are family after all, so you're coming to live with me. Hokage-sama has generously given us a small, two bedroom house in the nicer parts of town." Menma cringed on the inside, _'Generous my ass, Im gonna be paying off that house for the next year if Im lucky.' _Naruto's eyes sparkled with gratitude and his smile looked like I'd split his face from ear to ear; "Let's pack first! Then we can talk about stuff!" Menma nodded his approval, "Ok sounds like a solid plan."

With Naruto's shadow clones, and Menma's strict packing schedule, they got the packing done fairly quickly; making their way to the new house by dusk. Naruto, walking in front with Menma, turned to him, curious as to why he was never here before, "hey Menma-Sensei? How come it took you so long to get here?" Menma stared straight ahead, trying to find a way of tell Naruto without giving too much information from the start, "Well Naruto, I grew up in the Western side of the world, across the ocean. See, our family never came from the Leaf Village, they came from elsewhere, a village in fire country that no longer exists. I don't know much about it except it was called the Whirlpool Village; and it was completely destroyed in war." Naruto's eyes widened, his eyes beginning to form tears. He looked away, "So we might be the last Uzumaki ever?" Menma nodded and Naruto looked disgruntled, "Don't worry though, although I don't really know our relation, I think it'd be best to call you my brother. So even though we may be the last, at least we still have family right?" Naruto nodded, clenching his chest where his heart lay as they walked on now in silence.

They made it to the house; Naruto had decided he wanted the upstairs bedroom where Menma was fine with the basement bedroom. After putting everything away they decided to check out the rest of the house; the house had a small library for ninja scrolls and the like, a small training room and weapons room to store their equipment. Other than that it was just a regular standard house, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and even a deck displaying the outside training area composed of three acres of land. Naruto's excitement had been bursting at the seams since they'd gotten there, practically bouncing off the walls, "Hey Naruto, it's getting late, we should call it a night." Menma, who possessed the same unnatural energy Naruto himself had, felt no fatigue as he headed for bed; but Naruto never went to bed at first, he instead ran around the house, enjoying the open space, laughing and enjoying himself in his new home, _'Home, it feels nice.' _After about maybe an hour, he finally went upstairs, got dressed for bed and fell into a sound sleep.

The next day, Menma dragged himself from bed at a fresh 3 am; Him pulled his ninja pants and tank top on, his sandals followed, next he wrapped his forearms and shins in the black and red studded leather before putting on his black jonin vest, finally he placed his weapons pouches on his person, strapping his kunai holsters to his legs before moving to grab his coat and head upstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast, after breakfast, he left Naruto a present on the bed while he was still sleeping, _'I like orange, but too much is a very bad thing for a ninja, only ACTUAL foxes blend in the forest with bright orange'_. Naruto was still asleep by the time Menma was out the door, giving him plenty of time to prepare traps around the training ground for his student, _'Unhealthy bodies don't motivate teamwork, harder challenges do. Sorry Kakashi, but I do things MY way.' _

Naruto woke up feeling like a new person completely. So new in fact, he felt it was time for a wardrobe change, only thing was he had no money or the time to search for a shop that would sell to him, it was already 4:30 am. Pulling himself out of bed he found that Menma had left him a new outfit before leaving which made Naruto smile in delight, _'Wow! New clothes! Menma-Nii san is being way too nice, is this what it's like to have family?' _The outfit composed of forest camo ninja pants with a black long sleeve ninja shirt, ninja mesh undershirt and a coat matching Menma's only with orange fur instead of white; to complete the outfit, Menma included an orange sash to add a little more orange to it. Naruto slipped the outfit on and rushed to the kitchen, making a quick bowl of ramen for breakfast, he ate, put his dishes in the sink and left the house, locking the door behind him.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all made it to the training grounds within minutes of eachother, only to discover that their sensei was already there waiting. He was standing by a tree with a clock in his hand and a pair of bells in the other, smiling at his students while he waited for them to approach. After they all stood before him he began to explain, 'This test is to see if you all have what it takes to make it as a genin team, so you have till noon to get one of these bells from me, if you fail to grab a bell, you'll be sent back to the academy." The boys both nodded but Sakura began to question, "But sensei, there are only two bells. How can we all pass?" Menma chuckled at the question, "One of you will be sent back for sure." Naruto growled and pumped his fist in his sensei's direction, "No way am I getting sent back Nii san! No way!" With that, Naruto charged his sensei, forming two shadow clones on each side of himself for support.

SO this is the second chapter, It's not as interesting as the last chapter but I've lost my drive to write now so it's time for me to take a break. I'll post within the next week I promise.

Bye for now

Menmanator


End file.
